


Stars

by rootofallevil



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 18:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17309834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rootofallevil/pseuds/rootofallevil
Summary: В Кейп-Коде Шортер размышляет о том, что Эшу и Эйджи только предстоит понять.





	Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12884880) by [Angela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angela/pseuds/Angela). 



 

Кейп-Код, 1985 год.

Не знаю, где Эш раздобыл пиво. С ликером все понятно, его он явно захватил из бара своего старика, но баночное пиво там не продают, и все же упаковка из шести банок сейчас остывает в океане, привязанная к докам старой и скользкой веревкой.

Эш чрезвычайно изобретателен, надо отдать ему должное. Интересно, заметили ли вообще пропажу пива там, где он его стащил. В полвосьмого Эш был совершенно трезв, но к восьми мы уже устроились в доках, болтая и стремительно пьянея. Столько выпивки на нас троих - перебор.

Особенно учитывая, что один из троих – Эйджи. Он уже отключился, пара глотков Schmirnoff, один раз приложился к Wild Turkey – и готово.

Эйджи растянулся на траве, тихо посапывая, Эш потягивает джин, свесив ноги. Солнце зашло с час назад, и в голубых сумерках неуютно холодает. Я подыскиваю ветки и деревяшки для костра, хотя не умею его разводить.

— Так что стряслось? — спрашиваю я, найдя свободное место, куда можно сложить мои находки. Встаю на колени и выдергиваю траву, расчищая место. — Сначала вы с Эйджи свалили куда-то вдвоем на рассвете, оставив меня с этими старикашками, а теперь ты вдруг хочешь выпить и поболтать, на тебя не похоже.

— Не знаю, — медленно отвечает Эш, болтая ногой в воде. — Разве это такое уж преступление, провести время с двумя лучшими друзьями в ту редкую ночь, когда весь мир не пытается нас убить? — он ложится на спину, разглядывая небо. — К тому же, ночь сегодня красивая.

Так я и понимаю, что он пьян. Трясу головой, складываю ветки и палки вместе, выуживаю зажигалку из кармана и пытаюсь их поджечь. — Прекрасная ночь, — соглашаюсь я, даже не взглянув на небо, или океан, или что там так растрогало Эша. — Ты умеешь разводить костёр?

— Нужна растопка, — констатирует Эш, не делая попыток пошевелиться, — или бумага. Что-то, что легко горит.

Он звучит слегка невнятно и я думаю о том, сколько же он выпил за последние два часа.

— Трава не сработает, слишком зелёная, — сообщает он.

Так, что можно поджечь? Я оглядываюсь, но вокруг черным-черно. Снимаю темные очки, но все равно не нахожу ничего, кроме песка, травы и бутылок. В голову приходит мысль: алкоголь же горит, да? Хватаю ближайшую бутылку – гадкое пойло, похожее на голимый спирт – и выливаю на свои ветки, и сразу поджигаю, пока не испарилось.

— Дерьмо! — еле успеваю отдернуть руку, чтобы не обжечься.

— Ты бензин налил, что ли? — комментирует Эш, вполне оправданно, вероятно; огонь взвился высоко и яростно. Надеюсь, перекинется на ветки, прежде, чем виски выгорит. — Зачем тебе вообще понадобился костёр?

— Сейчас не больше восемнадцати градусов, — отвечаю, подбрасываю деревяшек в огонь, — если даже я замерз, то парень тем более, — я показываю на Эйджи, спящего в шортах и футболке.

Эш оглядывается, впервые проявив интерес к происходящему. Он молча встает, чуть покачнувшись, но быстро возвращает свою обычную грациозность, и подходит, на ходу стаскивая с себя толстовку. Приседает на корточки возле Эйджи и накрывает его, тот сразу укутывается в толстовку, притираясь щекой к рукаву.

Эш продолжает сидеть возле него, чуть покачиваясь, чтобы сохранить баланс.

Его рука дрожит, когда он тянется убрать волосы Эйджи с лица.

Он замечает мой взгляд и отшатывается, глухо валясь на землю, и хватает бутылку с джином.

Мне больно в груди.

Дело не в том, что я не одобряю происходящее между ними, и я не ревную. Эш хорош собой – если вы так не считаете, у вас проблемы – но такого рода интерес у меня вызывают только девочки.

— Что ты собираешься с ним делать? — спрашиваю чуть погодя, игнорируя костер, чтобы сосредоточиться на лице друга. Он ничего не прячет; его чувства к японскому мальчику очевидны, как подбитый глаз. — Он не бродяга, которого ты можешь оставить при себе.

Эш мрачнеет на долю секунды, но его лицо тут же снова озаряется пьяноватой нежностью. Качает головой. 

— Не знаю, — признается он. — Я пытался его оттолкнуть, но он не уходит, — повисает долгая пауза, пока Эш смотрит на пламя. Огонь охватил ветки и теперь горит равномерно и невысоко. — А я совсем не хочу, чтобы он уходил, — с горечью заключает он, потягивая джин, как основательно потрёпанный жизнью старик.

Я напяливаю солнечные очки обратно и тоже смотрю на огонь. 

— Мы плохо кончим, знаешь ли, — обращаюсь к нам обоим. — Влезли в дерьмо, которое не сможем разгрести.

Эш кивает. 

— Поэтому ты поможешь отправить Эйджи домой, — говорит он. — Не важно, что со мной станет, он должен быть в порядке. Забудет обо всем и проживет долгую жизнь. Будет счастлив.

Я не могу сказать ему, о чем думаю — что уже поздно надеяться, что Эйджи забудет, отступится от него, будет счастлив один в своей  Японии. Он ещё не заметил, как Эйджи смотрит на него, как вспыхивают его глаза. Слишком занят попытками побороть свои чувства, чтобы задуматься о том, что они могут быть взаимны.

Эйджи шевелится, тихо и удивленно вздыхает, когда видит океан, огонь и Эша, сидящего так близко. Он садится, опираясь на руку.

— Что случилось? - спрашивает он заспанным голосом. — Я уснул? — парнишка краснеет так сильно, что даже в темноте видно.

Эш подбирает толстовку, упавшую на землю, и протягивает ему. Эйджи благодарно надевает ее поверх своей футболки, еле слышно что-то бормоча.

Эш улыбается.

Я знаю его несколько лет и никогда не видел, чтобы он вот так улыбался. Хорошо, что на мне темные очки; кажется, будто я просто пялюсь в огонь.

Нам предстоит долгая дорога в ближайшие дни. Лос-Анджелес далеко, столько раз все может пойти не так, столько случайностей на пути – как звезд на небе.

Я добредаю до конца дока и выуживаю пиво из воды. Не ледяное, но сойдет. Беру банку и сбрасываю остальное обратно в океан.

Мои друзья даже не оглядываются на треск пивной банки, нарушивший тишину, и я знаю, что это их большое чувство может привести к худшим моментам в их жизни.

Сдвигаю очки на нос и задираю голову. Поразительно, как много на небе звёзд.

Эйджи смеется низким и глубоким смехом, предназначенным только для Эша.

Я ложусь и смотрю ввысь. Может быть, всему виной хлипкость досок подо мной, да и количество выпитого настраивает на сентиментальный лад, но я вдруг надеюсь, что эти случайности все еще могут привести нас к счастливому концу.


End file.
